


Daughter of an assassin

by Hagelslagblik23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Agent, Double Agents, F/M, Family, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents - Freeform, School, allias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagelslagblik23/pseuds/Hagelslagblik23
Summary: You are a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent and one day you see two unknow people frow S.H.I.E.L.D walking into your classroom at your school.





	1. Intro

Your parents are the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye.  
You live at the avengers tower in New York.

S.H.I.E.L.D. identity:  
Name: (y/n) Romanova  
Level: 7 agent  
Age: 16 years old  
Hair color: (y/h/c)  
Eye color: (y/e/c)  
Field: Specialist  
Place of birht: russia, moskou  
Parents: Natalia Romanova, clint barton  
Language: Russian, English, Dutch, German, French and Italian  
Your mother language is russian.

You have your mothers real name because no one expect from S.H.I.E.L.D. knows that this is the name of the Black Widow.

Skill set:  
Hand-to-hand combat, trowing knives, firearms, shooting with bow and arrows, master in interogation etc.

School information:  
You atend a school in New York.  
In your class are 26 pupils and your mentor mr.Zingermans.  
At school they know you as dumass or as child with no mother snd father.  
You dont have any friends cause they think you are wierd.


	2. Chapter 1

05:00

The beginning of your day

You woke up at 5o'clock in the morning by the shouting voice of your mum.  
"(Y / N) пришло время просыпаться »кричала твоя мама" (Y/N) its time to wake up" shouted your mom)

After you looked at you clock and rubbed your groggy eyes you stept out of bed and headed to your closet.  
The closet was already open cause you forgot to close it the other day.  
You got your training set out of it and put it on.

Your training set exsisit out of:  
A plain black t-shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it.  
Black leggings so you can move better.  
Black socks and black combat boots but you not always where them.

After you got your training clothes on you headed downstairs to the common kitchen.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
05:15

After you got out of the elevator you saw that only your parents where seated.

"эй мама папа" (Hey mum, dad) you greated them with stil sleep in your voice.

"эй соняHey" ( hey sleepyhead) your mum said while ruffeling your hair

"Вы хорошо спали ночью?" (Did you have a good night sleep) asked your dad with a smile on his face.

"Тьфу, не спрашивай" (Ughhh don't ask) you said with also a smile on your face.

You walked over to the fridge and got a bowl of fruit out of it.

After taking the bowl out of the fridge and having walked back to your seat you started a new Conversation with your parents.

 

—————————————

05:30

After your bowl with fruit was finished you put it in the sink.

"Я пошел в спортзал" (I'm gone head to the gym) you said to your mum and dad.

"Ок, это хорошо, и, может быть, я буду тренироваться с вами, если вы этого хотите" (Oke that is good and maybe i will train with you if you would like that) said your dad to you with a smile on his face.

"Я хотел бы, увидимся через минуту" (I would like that, See you in a minute then) you said to your dad with a huge smile on your face because now you have some competition in your hand-to-hand training.

—————————————  
05:35  
You walked in the gym and got a botle of water out of the fridge and a towel from the table. You put those on the bench besides the training mats.

You got on the training mats and started to strech your muscles.  
You felt your fathers prencens but got farther with streching.

After 15 minutes of streching you looked to the direction of your father and gave him a smile.

"эй папа рад что ты смог это сделать" (Hey dad glad you could make it) you said to him while laughing.

He looked to you with a confuised face.

You got to him and ruffeld his hair.

His hair was a mess and he had red lipstick on his neck.  
And his eyes held this glossy look like he head bean in heaven.

"Действительно выглядело, что вы заняты, поэтому вы можете вернуться к своему бизнесу с мамой" (It really looked that you are bussy so you can go back to your bussinus with mum)

He looked at you like a deer caught in headlight.  
"Оке, ты меня понял" (Oke you've got me) he said while bringing his hands in the air.

You laughed at his gesture with his hands.  
"О, папа, ты можешь опустить руки, хахаха, потому что я собираюсь победить тебя на тренировке с рукопашным" (Oke dad you can put your hands down hahaha because i'm gone defeat you in a training session with hand-to-hand)

"О да тогда давай" (O yeah come on then) said your dad in a challenging tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter.
> 
> Please review this so i can make it better,
> 
> I try and update around a couple days or weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

05:40  
You both got ready on the training mat.  
You got in a fighting stance and looked at your dad to see that he was also in a fight stance.

You leaped forward and kicked with your right foot to his stomach. He got to his recht en blocked your foot with grabbing it by ankle. You turned yourself to the  
Left and got him of balance. You grabbed his left wrist and pulled it to your side. You jumped in the air and put your legs around his head to bring him of balance and to the ground.

When he hit the ground you heard him grunt.  
You got of him and out stretch your hand to him.  
Your dad took the hand and hoisted himself up with it.

“Хорошая работа, малыш, ты поправляешься” (Good job kid, you are improving) your dad said with a smile on his face.

“Совершенствуясь, ты говоришь, что она только что победила тебя.” (Improving you say she just defeated you) said your mum with a proud smile on her face.

You laughed at them bantering to each other,  
You could see that they really love each other.

“Омг вы так мило вместе” (Omg you are so cute together) you said to them with a teasing grin.

“Хорошо, я приму душ и папу спасибо за обучение” (Oke i’m gone take a shower and dad thanks for the traning) you said to them

You hoped on the elevator and got to your room.

———————————-  
06:45

You got in your room and walked to your closet to take clotest that you are gone where to school.

Your school clotest excist out of:  
A plain black t-shirt And (Y/F) jeans.  
Black socks and convers.

You took the clothes from their places in the closet and headed to the bathroom.  
After you opend the door of the bathroom you put your clothes on the table besides the sink and stark undressing yourself.  
After you got out of your filty sport clothes you dumped them in the hamper and got in the shower.  
You put the water from the shower on a high temprature so it could give your muscles some reliev.

You looked down at your body and saw multipul of your scars.  
On your front you had multipul bullet wound, one on your hip and one on your shoulder. You also had one really big scar on your shin to your neck.  
But the biggest scar was on your back.  
It started at de base of your neck and got whole the way down to your knee.  
It happend when you where on a mission at a hydra base. A hydra agent just lodge its dagger in the back of your neck and let it slide to your knee. After he did that to you his live was ended not shortly after. At HQ they stitched the wound but it didn’t recover good because you couldn’t sit stil. So now the skin around the wound is red and itchy.

After having washed your body and hair you got out of the shower.  
You started to braid yor hair but then you heard the doorknob of the bathroom turn and you just knew it was your mum by the way of how fast the knob turned.  
After a second you saw some red hair poking at the end of the door.

“Эй, мама, не могли бы вы помочь мне с моей косой, она просто не работает так, как я хочу, чтобы она работала” (Hey mum could you please help me with my braid it just isn't working the way i want it to work) You asked you mum.

“Конечно, я могу помочь вам с вашими волосами, и, возможно, мы могли бы сделать косичку, которая пригодится, когда вы боретесь, вы знаете, потому что мы могли бы тренироваться вместе днем” (Of Course i can help you with your hair and maybe we could do a braid that is handy for when you are fighting you know because we could train together in the afternoon)

After 5 minutes your braid was done and your mum made her way to the training room to start her own warming-up.

You put your clothes on and made your way to your room and took a backpack and stark putting books in it.  
Because today you had to go to school.

After having put al the necessary books in your backpack you got to your wapen vault and got your three favorite daggers out of it.  
The firts one you out on your arm with a special strap to hold it secure.  
The second one you put one your ankel so you could essely grab it if nesserie.  
The last one you out on your belt. It had a pocket that got in inside of your pants so no one would see a dagger.

After putting all the daggers on their respective places you got out of your room and made your way to the elevator.

You got out of the elevator and got to the common room.

————————————————  
07:00

When you arrived at the common room you looked who already was their.

But only your dad, uncle steve and uncle bruce where there.

“Пока, ребята, я иду в школу” (Bye guys i'm going to school)  
You said to them

“Um what did you say i don't speak that” asked steve to no one in particular.

“O sorry haha that was russian, but i sad bye guys I’m gone go school” You said with a laugh in your voice.

“Oke have a good day and be nice” said your dad to you in English so the other people in the room could understand it.

“Bye kid” said your uncle steve to you,

“Have a nice day peanut” said bruce to you (peanut was his nickname for you because one day you had thrown a peanut at tony. and you had hit him with it in the eye and since that day bruce would call you peanut)

“Would you say to the others that i will be at home around 3 pm” you asked to no one in particular.

“Yeah i will do that when i see them” said uncle steve.

You hoped on the elevator and got to the ground floor of the tower.

After saying your goodbyes to the security people of the building you walked to the metro station to wait for the metro.  
—————————————-  
7:20

you stept out of the metro and started the 5 min walk to school.

You where almost at school and you just only have to cross the road.  
You got to the pedestrian crossing and started walking over it.  
Just as you reach the end of it a car drove by and almost hit you.

“he really got his driver's license with a package of butter” you muttered to youself.

After having walked the remaining kilometers to school you finally arrived..  
You stoped at the front of your school and looked around.  
You had a feeling that this day was not like any particular day.  
You could feel it and you didn’t like it.  
You looked around but you couldn’t see anything.  
After several minutes of just standing there on one spot people began to give you weird looks and you just decided to go inside.

Once you where inside the building you walked to your locker and opened it.  
You got your backpack and start getting books out of it that you dont need right now. When you had al your books in your locker you closed it.  
Looking at the clock it read “7:28” 2 minutes before the bell goes.

You started walking to your homeroom. Your first class is with your mentor Mr.Zimmerman. You don’t like him because he is really annoying to you and always forgets that you even exist. But you have to live with it and so be it.  
You don't sleep less at night because he hates you


	4. Chapter 3

——————-  
07:30

You arrived at your homeroom and got in the room.  
You took your seet in the middle of the room.  
After putting your backpack on the ground beside you you got your phone out of it and started texting your mum.

You: “Эй, мама, я в школе” (Hey mum I’m at school)

Mum: “хорошо, что это хорошоoke” (that is good)

You: “Это действительно скучно, и урок даже не начался” (It’s really boring already and the class isn't even started)

Mum: “Вы должны извлечь максимум из этого. не могу сделать это веселее для вас. Просто подумай о нашей подготовке на вечер” (you have to make the best of it. can't make it more fun for you. Just think about our training for tonight)

“Miss Romanova as if that is even your real name, phone please” Mr.Zimmermann stretched his hand towards you. After thinking wat to do you just gave your phone to him.  
Let’s take a look who you have been texting for over 5 minutes. O look you have been texting your mum and lets take a look what you are texting to her about.   
Oke does anyone know this language because in my eyes it al seems fake. Mr.Zimmermans said to you.

The whole class erupted in laughter.  
You heard people yell “hahah she are a real faker” “hahaha she is so silly”  
“Hahah look how pathetic”

You just sat there and let it happen because you couldn’t let anybody know about your real life. So you just sat and watched it happen.

After a couple of tense minutes for you the class got quit.  
You saw that Mr.Zimmermann was waiting for the class to look at his way so you just looked and waited until finally the lesson could start.

————————  
08:28

“Class attention please” Mr.zimmerman said to everyone “today at your gym class their will be a surprise for you, A great opportunity for everyone to learn and maybe for the future. O and kids don’t forget to make your homework for the next class” 

The bell rings when Mr.Zimmerman sad his lost sentence.

“Miss Romanova could you please come here for a quick talk about” said Mr.Zimmerman to you.

I hesitate just a bit because you really didn’t like the situation right now.  
But eventually you got up from your seat and made the walk to Mr.Zimmerman and you waited until he startstalking.

“Miss Romanova you know the rules about phones in the class?” Asked Mr.Zimmerman to you.

“Umm yes i know them” you said tom Mr.Zimmerman

“Oke but why do i see you with a phone in my class while you know the rules” 

“Because i just had to texst my mum for an..... an family emergency”you sad to Mr.Zimmermans

“Oke an family emergency and how do you explain that i can’t read this language of yours” taunted Mr.Zimmerman to you.

“because this is my native language” you said to him.

“So this is your made up native language, okay i see. I’m gone give your ‘parents’ a call tonight about this problem. Mr.Zimmerman said while waving his fingers around in circles. “You may go now but keep your eyes open”

“I won’t” you muttered under your breath.

——————-  
08:35

After getting out of your homeroom, you walked to the gym class.

On the way there you had to dodge some students but eventually you made it.

——————  
08:40

Your gym teacher is Ms.Taylor, she is really nice to you and she doesn't mind that you don't participate in gym. You don’t participate in gym because you have a lot of bruises because of your job as a agent.  
You don’t mind if people see all these bruises but if any of the teachers sees them then you are in big trouble.

You got to Miss.Taylor and started to talk about the gym lesson and that you again did not wanna participate in the lesson.

“(Y/N) today their is a special something so you have to join us” said Ms.Taylor to you.

“But we had a agreement” you said to her.

“Yes i know but this is for you future and it’s really important for you” said Ms.Taylor to you.

“Okey and what is that then” you asked her 

“You will see that when everyone is in the gym class” said Ms.Taylor to you “ go now and take a seat”

You got away from Mr.Taylor and started walking to the all where all the seats where lined up.

—————  
08:45

After everyone was seated your gym teacher started explaining what was going to happen today.

“Okey class today we are going to welcome two special people form an organization. These people are going to give you an opportunity and maybe this will help you in the future” said Ms.Taylor to everyone “everyone has to participate so no one will sit one the side line. You get special clothes for this one. All the clothes that you need are in the locker room so go on your merry way.

Everyone got from their seat and started walking to the door.

———————-  
08:50

After everyone got in the room one of the girls closed the door so no one would open it.

You opened your locker and saw their  
A plain black t-shirt  
Black jogging paints  
Black socks   
Black combat boots.

“This al seems really familiar to you” you mutter to yourself.

“What did you say (y/n)” Liza one of tour class mates asked you.

“O i said nothing” you said to Liza.

“No you didn’t say something” she taunted you.

“Ughh Liza don’t spair your time on her she’s not worth it” Ashley said to Liza.

You turned back to your locker and got your pants and t-shirt out.  
The whole room grew silent and you turned yourself around to see what was happening. Everyone was looking at you in shock.

“What happened to your back” Anouk asked you

“O someones knife got in my back” you said

“I don’t believe you. Did your parents do this to you?” Anouk said to you

“No they didn’t do this” yo said to Anouk

—————  
09:00

After putting your gym clothes on you got up and walked to the gym room.

Getting back to your seat you saw that there was no one expect your gym teacher Ms.Taylor.

“You are fast (y/n). By most people it takes 20 minutes to put that suit on, and don’t let me get starting about the shoes” said Ms.Taylor to you

—————-  
POV Anouk

“Umm Ms.Taylor I want to say something about (y/n)” You said to her

“And what is that”

She has a really big scar on her back. It goes from her neck to her knee and it is really red” 

“Okay i will talk with her about it after the lesson. Thank you for saying it” said Ms.Taylor 

———————  
YOUR POV  
09:15

When everyone was done with putting the clothes on they got back to heir seats.

Oke kids today we are going to welcome 2 people.  
This are:

Two people from S.H.I.E.L.D. Are walking towards your class.


	5. Chapter 4

“Hello everyone, we are from S.H.I.E.L.D.   
My name is piper and his name is davis and at S.H.I.E.L.D. We work in the new agents division. You may have heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. And that the word S.H.I.E.L.D. Stands for someting. Who know what S.H.I.E.L.D. Stands for?” piper said to the class

“You what is her name” piper pointed towards one of your classmates Ashley 

“Her name is Ashley” said Ms.Taylor

“Ummm i don’t know what that word supose to mean” Ashley said

“Oke maybe you” said piper and pointing a finger towards you

It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," you said to her with proud

“Yeah that is good and how do you know that” piper asked you

“Now i have heard it multiple times and it is a part of the avengers i guess” you said to piper

“Oke that is right S.H.I.E.L.D. and the avengers are associated with each others” piper said to the class

“We need new recruits for your organisation that is why we are here taday” davis said to your class

“We are gone do some test today” piper got to a white board and started writing on it “this is your schema for today”

09:40 driving to HQ  
10:30 condition training  
11:30 trowing with daggers/knifes  
12:30 pauze  
13:00 hand to hand combat  
14:00 shooting training  
15:00 language  
16:00 evaluation

“This is what we are going to do today but we can’t do this here. We have to go to S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ because we have a shooting rance and all the other things we need” piper said to the class

“Okey kids take your backpack and get to the front of the school” said Ms.Taylor to you and the class.

————-  
09:30

After packing my backpack and walking to my locket for my jacket i got to the front of the school to wait for my classmates.

You looked around to see if there where any unfamiliar things or danger.  
Looking to your left you saw 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents waiting by undercover cars to take you to HQ. No one would know that this where special S.H.I.E.L.D. Cars only employees would know this.  
Looking to your right you saw piper and davis and started thinking about that you havent seen them when you where at HQ.

You walked to them “hey i have a question about S.H.I.E.L.D. How long do you work there?”

“We both started at the same day and i guees that was 2 monts ago” piper told to you

“Oke and then when everyone is back we go to HQ?” You asked her

“Yes we are going to the Head Quarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. Because there we have more trianing suplices and a shooting range” 

Okey and where is HQ and do we have to drive long” you asked her

The drive won’t be long because HQ is is new york but i’m nog classified to tell you where it is. You and your class are al going to be blindfolden” she said to you

“Blindfolded for the entire ride?”

“No anly for the half of the ride. Cause no one likes to be blindfolded in a car” piper said to you

“Oke thank you for answering some of my questions i think i will go back and stand with my class” you said to her

“Oke is good”

You started walking back to your classmates when you started to think that your parents are working today at HQ today and not at the tower. And knowing your mum she likes going to these sort of new agent trainings so you will defenetly see her today.

———————  
09:35

After everyone got to the front of the school, you started walking to one of the cars you know your mom always drives to missions. Your mom always uses the car with number 13 on it, it is just a running joke in your family and Your mom always puts some candy in the car. After you got in the front of the car you got seated and started waiting fir everyone to go to their car. 5 kids also started walking to the car where You were seated but they got in the back. You looked to see if al your daggers where on the right place. When they were al on the right place you breathet out a sign in relief because when someone sees that You have daggers on your body then You are going to have a really big problem. 

“Hello class please give me your full atention” Piper said while looking if everyone was looking in her way  
“I’m going to explain some rulles for you. Okey rule one listen to the driver, your driver is going to be davis because he knows the shortes route so you go up front. Rule 2 you will be blindfolded when we are on fifty procent of the ride. We will do this for safety mesurment. Rule three don’t klick on buttons of push on levers because this is a mission car so please don’t do something you would regret.” Piper said while biding with her hands “okey averyone have a good drive. We will see you soon”

When everyone had their seatbelts on Davis started the car and got out of the parkinglot.

After some minutes David got the radio on and started whistling with the beat of the music.

“Oke so we are going to HQ. It is a really big building so don’t get lost. Once we are their you won’t get a pass. We don’t give you passes for safety reasons so that means you have to stay with us al the times. No wandering of to places or going thru doors just follow us” Davis said to the whole group in the car

“What is this for” You said to Davis while pointing to glove compartment

“That is the glove compartment. Have you ever been in a car before?” Davis asked you

“Yes i have been in a car multiple times” You opened the glove compartment and saw multiple russian sweets from your mom “omg candy” You got one candy and popped it in your mouth

“No dont eat them please, these are from the black widow. These are from russian and really strong so not everyone can meet them” Davis said while pointing towards the wrapping of the candy

“O yeah “there” stands candy from russia” You pointed towards the wrapping  
You already knew that because you were Born in Russia and your mother is Russian but You just played dumb.

“So please don’t eat them i don’t want to go to the medbay with you because you can't handle them”

————  
10:05

After 15 minutes Davis gave everyone a blindfold and said “please put these on because we have to keep our base a secret” 

You put your blindfold on but You know the route blind so this is just a waist of their time and your patience.

You just started to hum with the music that was on the radio  
—————  
10:20

“Oke everyone we have arrived so you can put your blindfold off” Davis announced to the group

Was this now so necessary everyone know we are in new york city 219 West 47th Street” You said to Davis

“How do you know where we are” Davis asked you 

“Umm my blindfolded got of and i saw a street name”

“Oke we have to go to director Fury to deal with this later” Davis said to You

“What will director fu... fury do to me” You asked Davis while fumbling with your jacket

“I don’t know but we will see. Now kids come” Davis said while climbing out of the car

While You step out of the car You got some more sweets and put them in your pocket.

After everyone got out of their car they got to Davis and Piper who both where standing in front of the building.

“Okay everyone and welcome at HQ. Piper turned around and pointed at the building “this is HQ and the building goes 150 stories high”

“When we enter the building please stay with us all the time. Oke please follow me inside” Piper got from her place and started walking to the building.

Everyone started to follow Piper in the building. You walked a bit slower than the rest so you would be the last in the group.

When we enterd the building You could hear “gasps” from everyone.  
They all looked at the building in awww.  
But You just stood there waiting for everyone to calm down from their high.  
This building was so not impressive for You. You came here almost everyday for training or for mission debriefing with fury.

“Okey class so please may i have your attention because im going to say this once. please stay with us al the time, this building is really big and when you wander off we wont know where you are. So just follow us all the time” Piper explained to everyone of you

“Please follow me. This is bob” Piper said while pointing at a bulkeyisch man “he is going to say some things about the metal detector so everyone can go smoothley thru it”

“Oke hi everyone so in about 5 minutes you will go thru this machine” bob said while pointing to a big advanced machine behind him “this is the metal detector and this will see if you have wespons, knifes or even bomb on your body but let it hope not that any of you has a bomb on their body” bob said jokingly to the class

“So everyone go stand in a row and walk slowly to the machine” bob said while moving to the machine

You have been observing bob for a few times now just because you where bored. You know that when bob does this sort of things he always gives backapck back to people on the side of the machine so the backpack doesnt have to go thru the machine. so this is to your advantage today.

You started to walk slowly and put all your daggers in your backpack. The backpack you put besides the machine so you could take it whenever you pleases.

“Okey (Y/N) could you please walk a bit faster” Ms.Taylor said to you while impatiently tapping with her foot

You started to walk just a little bit slower to irritate Ms.Tayler.

After you got thru the machine you looked at bob to see if you passed.  
Bob nodded his head to Piper and Davis to give them the all clear.

“Oke kids we are giving the al clear from bob so we are good to go” Piper said

“O wait a minute someonve is missing their backpack” bob said while holding your bakcpack in the air

“O sorry that is my backpack” you got the backpack from his hands and walked back to the group

“Ok so we were giving the all clear so we can go on with the test” Davis inform everyone of you

“So we will go outside to the running course for the first test of today” Piper started walking to a door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have tips for my to write it better please give them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> And i’m so sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.
> 
> My first language is nog English but Dutch.
> 
> If you see any mistakes please say it so i can change it.
> 
> And i have translated the russian with google translate so also sorry if there are any mistakes in that.


End file.
